


Titivate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [539]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony spruces himself up in the morning while Gibbs watches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/22/2000 for the word [titivate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/22/titivate).
> 
> titivate  
> To make decorative additions to; spruce.  
> To make oneself smart or spruce.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #228 Watch.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Titivate

Gibbs lay on his back watching his husband primp in the bathroom. It was rare that they actually had time in the morning for Gibbs to just relax in bed while his husband went about his normal routine. Usually, they both had to be up and out the door relatively early to go to work.

Gibbs noticed Tony grabbing mascara and quickly gasped, “Stop. You’re beautiful already. For the love of god, please don’t put that mascara on. You’re already plenty titivated.”

“I thought you liked my mascara.” Tony turned his face to Gibbs just long enough to flash him a frown.

“Oh, I do, but not when we’re expecting a bunch of coworkers over later this afternoon.” Gibbs murmured.

Tony tilted his head considering Gibbs’ point and then conceded, “Point,” nodding his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
